The present invention relates to a process for producing microcapsules of varying size and wall thicknesses, substantially simultaneously in one reactor vessel.
Microcapsule technology has been in existence for a number of years, and is particularly adaptable to herbicide technology wherein specific active herbicidal agents are incorporated into microcapsules having protective wall coatings for later dissemination in a variety of uses.
A basic patent dealing with microcapsule technology is U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,720, which disclosures are incorporated by reference herein.
As stated in that patent, microcapsules have a variety of uses, such as for containing dyes, inks, chemical reagents, pharmaceuticals, flavoring materials, fungicides, bactericides, pesticides, herbicides, insecticides and the like. These materials can be dissolved, suspended or otherwise dispersed in or as the material to be enclosed by the capsule.
In that patent, the basic procedure for microencapsulation is described, involving the reaction between polyisocyanate monomers, to produce the microcapsule skin.